Lehren Mich
by YourFiendHitoshura
Summary: Pieshipping. Link/Allen. Allen has an odd request. Oneshot.


A/N: LinkAllen! I think this is the first T story I've ever written. Ever. I hope you enjoy it! Rating subject to change actually. Also, this story is a work of fiction I do not own Allen Walker, Howard Link or anyone else at the Order, the Order itself or DGM. I wish I did. But I don't. Katsura Hoshino has all of it.

* * *

><p>A spicy, warm steam arose from pumpkin pie and jolted an exhausted little exorcist awake. Allen looked down and saw the residue of drool he'd just left on the mess hall's table where he'd been sleeping for several minutes.<p>

He inhaled deeply, filling his senses with that desirable scent. Then, at break-neck speed he jerked his face towards the divine aroma.

His eyes met the stern and tall form of Howard Link, holding the freshly made pastry. The older teen's blonde hair fell over his right shoulder in a perfectly bound braid as he leaned to offer the treat. Link always took care with every task or expectation he was given, even regarding his appearance.

Abound with a new energy at the sight of food, Allen spun around and clasped his gloved hands together in a plea.

"For me? Please say it's for me!" The boy curled his bottom lip over lower teeth and chewed it in an eager beg.

"Who else would it be for?" Link mumbled, setting the aluminum tin down in front of him. Allen immediately tore into the slices like a ravenous dog, giving no inkling to the fact that he had just eaten a tableful not even fifteen minutes before.

"Why are you so tired, Walker? You've been stuck at the Order, not going anywhere for several days now. How can that lead to your frequent naps?"

"That's just it..." Allen spoke between mouthfuls, trying to yell past the food in his mouth to be heard, "Being unoccupied, my mind has been full of... exhausting thoughts..." He trailed off, avoiding his associate's eyes and instead raising his eyebrows to Timcanpy who had begun to edge towards the boy's dessert.

"The Earl?" Link chanced a guess.

"No!" Allen waved away the thought as if it disgusted him. The last thing he wanted was a loss of appetite. Link furrowed his brow and stood straighter, if at all possible.

"What then?"

"I... I can't talk about it here..." Allen nearly whispered. He glanced quickly, almost invisibly, towards another table. Link managed to follow the dissipating line of vision to Lenalee and Lavi not two tables away.

"Oh..." Link barely spoke, attempting to conceal his disappointment.

Since being ordered to guard Allen, Link had noticed a certain protective urge that overshadowed his normal procession of thought. It wasn't a casual, dutiful urge either-it was possessive and jealous. True, it was his job to watch over Allen and scrutinize his movements but he wasn't entitled to cook him meals every day or listen to his problems or actually _want_ to be around him 24/7. He had grown so accustomed to Walker's presence that he hated to be without his company or attention.

His assignment to protect and investigate Allen had surpassed the call of duty and become a desire, but even further than that, his desire became an obsession. Howard Link was obsessed with Allen. His routine, his eating habits, his looks, his dress, his mannerisms, his thoughts, his emotions; his everything.

Link would never admit it to himself, but this feeling had all the characteristics of a crush... Perhaps more.

He looked back at Allen and the boy was snoring into the remnants of the pie, caking his porcelain face in the nutmeg's gelatin slop and inhaling bits of crust which stuck to his moist lips.

Link rolled his eyes, "You're so..." He sighed. _Cute_. "...childish." He pulled the youth's face from the pie by his shoulders, rousing him from sleep. Then he dabbed his face with a napkin, almost smiling at the way Allen's drowsy eyes met his.

"We should probably get you to bed, Walker." Link suggested, gathering up the pie's empty shell and nudging the boy gently to his feet.

"Y-yeah..." Allen yawned and stretched. "I'll meet you in our room." He waved his hand in the air as he passed the inspector and traipsed out of the hall towards the bedrooms.

_Our room. _

"Tch." Link tossed the garbage into a trash can and wiped his gloves clean of crumbs with brisk brushes against each other. He stared absently at the tiled floor as he became lost in pensive anxiety.

_I never really thought of it as sharing before. "Our" implies a certain permanence that I just don't see. Walker and I have a very strict relationship, there's no reason to be involving phrasing such as "our"..._

He turned on his heel with a serious frown and shook his head, trying to erase his continuing train of thought. It didn't work. He walked quickly out of the hall and down the same path Allen had just taken to "their" room.

_Also, what is it that he isn't telling me? If he's not concerned about the Earl then what is keeping him up at night? What's bothering him? Should I even try to help? Would that be overstepping my boundaries as his guard?_

Link pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh as he paused in front of the bedroom door. He was constantly, since the day he met Allen, trying to confront these fears and desires.

He cared about Allen too much for his own good. But it has yet to impede upon his work ethic so the emotional interference was still a force that could be bent into submission deep in the inspector's subconscious.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered to himself, "I'm not his _pal_. I can't be getting involved like this." He pushed open the door and blinked his eyes wide as he stepped in.

Allen was hanging his exorcist's uniform coat over the bedpost and tightening the drawstrings on his loose pajama pants. Link was frozen on the spot, trying to take in the sight of the boy's naked upper-half without the dangerously quick rush of blood to his face exposing him for his over-excitement.

Allen usually slept without a shirt, true, but Link had never had this moment with daylight still shining in through the window and bathing that strong but worn, young body in a dim light. Milky white skin, etched with definite scars marring most of his exposed chest but not diminishing any sort of beauty at all.

For all of Walker's imperfections, Link couldn't help but over look every single blemish. He desired this battered, marked, and cursed boy-he wanted all of him, even the parts already taken by the darkness of this war.

Allen looked up as he finally noticed Link's presence and he smiled that genuinely grateful smile he always has. It's almost too much, every time. It nearly brings Link to his knees when he smiles like that.

No matter how much Allen has and will suffer, that smile never wavers in its sincerity.

"Funny, I'm feeling less tired now that I'm here." Walker chuckled lightly and plopped on his bed, sprawling out on the sheets in the most tempting way. Link crushed his nails into his palms and felt himself warm at the sight of Allen stretching out on the bed. His muscles flexed and he elongated his middle, showing those masculine ruts and dents forming abs that usually a boy his age would be lacking.

A tremor rocketed through his body, head to toe, wavering in self-restraint.

"Well, you should still try and sleep. If we ever do get a mission you're going to be completely useless." Link thanked god his tone hadn't succumb to nerves the entire sentence and he managed to keep cool as he made his way to the dresser beside Walker's bed.

He pulled out his striped nightshirt and pants and strolled to the bathroom opposite the room to change.

When he came back out he was dressed, his teeth were brushed, and his hair was remodeled into a simple ponytail instead of a braid.

Much to Link's surprise, Allen was still wide awake and he felt the boy's eyes on him as he made his way back to the bedside where his sleeping bag was set up.

"Link?"

"What is it, Walker?" Link sat on the plush bottom of the blanket and pulled his sleeping bag's cover over his knees before leaning on the heel of his palm to look up at Allen's bed while they spoke.

"Can I ask you a favor?" The boy sat up and turned to look at the inspector. Link glanced to the ceiling briefly in a nervous twitch and then composed himself to look Allen in the eyes.

"...I suppose." He tried not to sound excited or hesitant, but he couldn't stifle his emotions. It was as if he'd been shoved into a spotlight.

"Would you... teach me how to kiss?" Link choked on the air he had forgotten how to breathe in properly and coughed violently for a moment. Allen tossed off his blankets to hurry down to Link on the floor and pat his back soothingly. Link quickly tried to distance himself from the boy.

"Wh-what! Why would you need to learn such a thing from me?" He turned his face from Allen now crouching beside him, hiding the blush creeping across his cheeks. His mind was already racing with thoughts of a scenario based on the suggestion.

"I have a crush on someone... I want to be a good kisser to ensure things go right. You know how to kiss, right?" Allen put a hand on Link's thigh, leaning in towards him with large pleading eyes and an innocent smile. This position was not helping. Link pushed the boy's hand from him before he could let the feel of his touch change his mind.

"Th-that's hardly the point!" The blonde shouted. Allen had always been a forward kind of kid, letting you know his opinion on the situation from the start and despite his generally kind attitude, he would not hesitate to speak his mind in the most blunt way possible.

Link started to panic from the mentioning of a crush, also. That's why he hasn't been sleeping well? He's got a crush on someone? He felt his heart sink and it ached enough to cause the older teen to grip his pajama's shirt and wince a little.

The younger teen rolled his eyes and stood, facing towards the door.

"Fine, I'll just get Lavi to teach me-"

"Wait!" Link seized Allen's hand. The red head already flirted with Walker far more than Link thought appropriate. The idea of Allen's request being directed at such a character prophesied catastrophe. "That pervy bookman will take it too far... you can't." He shook his head, clinging to his fingers numbly.

Allen smiled and knelt to the desperate guard again.

"Then will you?" He asked with that face that cannot be denied. Link grimaced, as if that disposition damaged him. In a way it had. It melted his resolve so quickly, he just couldn't say no, regardless of how ridiculous a demand he had just made.

"If my superiors find out I did this-"

"They won't!" Allen assured and clasped his own hand over Link's already holding his. He then pulled the hesitant CROW to his bed. Link's blush deepened and he couldn't help the mental bombardment that threatened his fragile imagination about being on Allen's bed.

He'd often lay awake at night thinking about how nice it would be just to lay next to Allen. Just to feel his warmth near his own while he slept. The comfort of someone else's body against yours. Allen is just so soft and small, it would be easy to cradle him in your arms or hold him against your chest. Not to mention Allen had an endearing habit of, while in deep sleep, purring soft little mewling moans before turning over.

There were many times where those tiny sounds, however insignificant they may be, kept Link wide awake and tossing and turning himself.

Link never particularly analyzed these sort of thoughts but with everything happening today, they were really being forced into the light for him to face.

There's no denying this feeling.

He realized that if he was really only interested in Allen on a professional level he wouldn't even consider fulfilling a request such as this. But the thought of the young exorcist's lips on his was too strong of a desire to ignore once offered.

"I guess the only way to teach this sort of thing is by demonstration..." Link tried to act the same as he would in any other lecture he would give Allen. Though in any other lecture his face would not be so red and he wouldn't be shaking so badly.

Allen nodded eagerly.

Link's heart threatened to burst out of his ribcage as he leaned toward his younger partner.

"Wait!" Allen shouted and threw his hands up over Link's mouth.

"What!" Link exhaled heavily and tried to calm his body as the exorcist shifted on the bed in thought.

"Well... what should I say to them? How should I be holding them? I mean... I want this to be perfect when I perform it. You know how it is to really care about someone, don't you Link?" Allen cocked his head to the side and smiled gently. _God, the cuteness just burns my heart right up. _Link instantly came to terms with the fact that he was way over his head with teaching Allen this sort of thing. I mean he had to know that the inspector was trained from a very young age to be a cold-blooded assassin, he wasn't exactly the go-to guy for romantic advice.

Though maybe in this particular situation he was... He felt that way towards _Allen_. He wanted to hold, care for and kiss _Allen_. So, perhaps this wouldn't be so difficult.

"Mmaybe... take their hands?" Link mumbled, slipping his fingers beneath Allen's and holding them gently against his thumbs. He dared a smooth sweep with the appendages across the boy's knuckles. He didn't seem to mind that.

"Okay, now what?" Allen urged, inching forwards on the mattress. Their knees bumped and Link realized how close they were.

"Tell them... how you feel? Like, 'I'll always be there for you, no matter what.' Or you know... whatever you want to say." Link averted his eyes for a moment, thinking he'd been a little too accurate with the confession. If he isn't careful, Allen might catch on to just how real this is to him. "Then you should just let the kiss happen naturally from there... sort of like..." Link's palms were a little sweaty being left in Allen's hands so long, and his fidgety eyes fought with him every second until he was finally captured in Allen's gaze again.

He stared, unblinking, through half-lidded eyes into Allen's silvery orbs until they blurred from the proximity to his own. Without really thinking, one hand left the security of the boy's grip and he sunk his fingers into the silver, silky mess of hair. As he seized a fistful of those gorgeous locks, he guided Allen's face towards his until their lips met.

Link's eyes fluttered closed. That brief velvety brush of lips was chaste and simple but so fantastic. Link's mouth opened slightly, hovering against Allen's and he let escape a soft moan. It was the lightest breath on the boy's moist, pink flesh.

Immediately after the embarrassing noise, he flew back and toppled off the bed, holding his hand tight over the mouth that betrayed him. He slammed his head against the floorboards and his ankles still rested atop the bed.

"Link?" Allen's adorable eyes peered over the covers at the older teen. "You okay?"

"Fine, Walker... just... fine..." He shot Allen a piercing glare and moved back under his own covers. The young exorcist frowned at the newly placed distance between them.

"Link, that wasn't it was it?" He pouted, folding his arms and sitting up straight on the bed.

"What were you expecting? That was a kiss."

"There wasn't any movement or passion at all! Show me how to kiss for real." The boy demanded. Link rolled his eyes, not so much at Allen as himself. He couldn't say no! No matter the risks involved, no matter how horrible this made Link seem to be he couldn't say no.

"You're acting like a spoiled child." He sighed and approached the bed again, standing alongside it, not climbing on as he had before. Allen had no comment or retaliation so long as his teacher would continue the lesson. In a split-second decision, Link thought that maybe the quicker the better.

You can fit a lot of kissing experience into one fast moment, right?

Link cupped the boy's face in his palms and lifted him instantly into a deep open-mouthed kiss.

At the back of his mind, Link's conscious was screaming how wrong this was. But at the forefront of his mind his animalistic want was screaming how amazingly right it was, and he was wanting more than anything for Allen to kiss him back, and hard!

Allen's hands gripped the sheets on his sides and he pushed his lips back against Link's. He kissed the boy again and this time slipped his tongue along his bottom lip before gliding the muscle into the boy's mouth. Allen seized Link's hips and moaned as the man's tongue lapped at his, teasing it into a gentle dance.

He tasted delectable, all of the sugary treats he fed Allen has left a delicious layer of savory sweetness.

"L-Link..." He panted, pulling the CROW's waist until he hit the bed and toppled over him. Allen chuckled as their bodies clashed and Link jerked away blushing.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He felt Allen's arms holding his waist as he straddled the boy inadvertently. His hands holding him at the greatest distance he could manage as they pressed to the bed on either side of Allen's head.

"Just keep teaching me, it was an accident, Link. It's fine." Allen shrugged.

There was something about the way this was playing out, something in Allen's voice that hinted at a supreme motive yet to be announced.

Link eyed the mischievous boy curiously but couldn't take a glance at that perfect mouth and not want to kiss it again.

Allen met his lips halfway and took initiative with his adventurous tongue. They tangled at the middle of their enclosed lips and pushed towards one mouth's depths then the others in a slippery battle for dominance. After several smooth wraps about his tongue, Link was the one to submit and allow for Walker's superior muscle to invade his mouth. The boy explored, tasting every centimeter extensively.

Link's tendency to overindulge himself on cakes and pies made him taste fantastic as well.

Allen was very good at kissing-too good, even.

Link pulled away and shook his head.

"You don't seem to need lessons." He pointed out. Allen smirked. Link went rigid as if caught in Medusa's stare. He knew that smile all too well. It was the same grin that donned the boy's features when he cheated at poker. Link had been tricked.

"I know." Allen giggled and clasped his hands about Link's nape, guiding him back down to his lips. The panicked inspector would have none of it. He shoved Allen back against the sheets, pinning him by the wrists and commanding that he relinquish an explanation.

"I wanted to kiss you, that's all." Allen admitted. "I knew I couldn't catch you off guard or tell you that straight out. So this plan worked pretty well." Allen nodded contently to himself.

"W-What! Why! We can't errr... W-We aren't-" Link fumbled with his words, finding it difficult to concentrate while Allen lay nailed to the bed beneath his own weight and the boy never stopped that sexy smile. Link's eyes shut quickly and he hung his head, nearly shaking from the effort. However, Allen noticed a vital aspect... Link still hadn't removed himself from atop him. No matter the strength and loyalty Link had to his job and superiors, he struggled when this close to what he really wanted.

"What?" Allen encouraged, though it sounded more like a taunt.

Then it dawned on Link what all of this meant. Allen's actions, what he had said... Does this mean his crush... _It's me? _The inspector blinked once slowly, staring unbelievably into Walker's shining eyes. It was the most conflicting moment of Link's life.

Yet, despite how much he wanted Allen there was a larger issue. A more pressing one. As it stands, Link would rather back out now before it was too late.

Allen shifted beneath his guard, pouting an impatient whine. Link bit his lip at the gentle noise and his eyes roamed the body he mounted as it twisted and writhed in the most mouth-watering sort of tease between his thighs. Walker was very good at this seduction game. Then again, if he knew he had to coax Link into such a state to begin with he would have to be. Link sunk lower to Allen's face nestled in his soft pillow. It seemed like he was so far away as he leaned, wanting so badly for another taste of the boy.

Allen smiled and tried to rise and meet his partner in the middle but Link turned his head at the last moment and sat up, sitting back on Allen's waist and releasing his hands.

"We... we can't." Link muttered, "Whatever this is. Whatever you're trying to make us become, we can't and I won't." He pushed himself off of the bed and curled up under his sleeping bag's cover.

"Link... why? I thought you..." Allen couldn't see how his words were affecting Link as his back was turned away from him. Link was nearly hugging his knees trying to block out the entire situation. He couldn't stand much more of it. If they were to become a couple, then the Order would immediately replace Link, as he would no longer be fit to carry out his orders regarding the 14th.

Rather than risk never seeing Allen again, Link resolved to stay as they were. Apart and, at the most, friends.

"I'm sorry." Allen said quietly. Link turned at this and saw the boy in a ball on his bed, head buried in his arms.

"For what?"

"I didn't mean for this to get out of hand. I didn't mean to upset you..." Allen's words were hard to make out through the muffle of his own arms and knees but Link managed.

"You didn't." Link fought the sudden desire to rush the exorcist and hold him until everything was better.

"I should have realized that you were only doing your job. I'm such an idiot." Link's hand trembled as it hesitantly reached for Allen but he forced it back down to his side. The inspector rolled over in his sleeping back and stared at his own hand on the pillow in silence.

They didn't speak further.

The next morning Allen woke up rather late. He sat up and looked around curiously. The sunlight had forced his eyes awake instead of Link's usual alarm clock with that obnoxiously loud bell scaring him out of slumber. He checked the silent copper devil on the night stand beside him and realized it hadn't been set for today.

Even more shockingly Link's sleeping bag wasn't spread out beside his bed, it was gone. Allen threw off his covers and hurdled his bed's baseboard as he sprinted to the bathroom.

"Link?" He shouted as he burst through the door. Empty. He frantically combed the room with his eyes once more making sure he hadn't missed the stolid man but no, Link was no where to be seen.

Allen climbed back onto his bed and hugged a pillow taut to his chest. Link's... gone. Thoughts raced through Allen's mind too quickly to be carefully considered. Maybe he had scared him off? The only reason Allen had enough confidence to make a move in the first place was because he thought Link felt the same.

He knew the inspector stared at him, he knew he used "I'm only doing my job" defensively, he knew that Link cared about him more than he was letting on, he knew this! So why isn't Link here right now?

Allen shook his head, wiping his nose on the pillow and sniffling. _It doesn't matter. This always happens. Everyone I care about, everyone that means anything to me gets taken away. I've just got to move on, like I have been. Keep moving forward._

Allen glanced one more time down towards the empty floorboards beside his bed. He wondered who would replace Link and if he would cook just as well. He wondered if he'd lost one of the only people he could actually talk to...

Then, his stomach growled violently. It shattered his deepening upset and motivated him to at least saunter down to the mess hall and eat away his pain as per usual. Food is always comforting.

* * *

><p>Jerry served him up a moderate selection of assorted meals and it lightened Allen's dark mood just a little. Still, with every bite he couldn't help but think of Link and all of those wonderful pastries...<p>

"Morning, Walker." An arm slipped around Allen's waist and he felt the warm pressure of a body arching over the back of him. Allen went rigid and gasped as he realized it was Link. This didn't seem at all like the up-tight, meticulous CROW Allen knew. _He's touching me... and... are his lips on my ear?_

A cinnamon-sprinkled apple pie was pushed onto the table in front of Allen, barely fitting between the other dishes. Link hadn't let go though. He was being rather subtle, seeing as this was the mess hall and everyone is able to see everyone else pretty clearly, but overall this was more than friendly contact and Allen wasn't sure what to make of it.

"L-Link?" Allen turned his head to the older teen and as he finally viewed his face, menu flashed up beside them. It masked them rather perfectly as Link pushed their lips together behind it. Allen whimpered a long awaited cry into Link's mouth which made the inspector pull away and place a gloved finger to his lips. The menu dropped and Link just smiled at Allen.

"Where... where were you this morning?" Allen blushed as he looked around the other tables, making sure no one had seen what just transpired between them.

"Walking. Thinking..." Link answered vaguely. He had removed himself from Allen now and pocketed the menu before standing erect and dutifully behind the boy.

"W-what about?" Allen was aware of his stammer and awkward pauses. He wasn't thinking straight. Even though he could seduce Link yesterday and not feel so nervous, suddenly his counterpart had turned the tables on him and he felt as if he was now unsure of himself.

"I'll tell you after breakfast."

"Then I'm done." Allen stood abruptly. Link was taken aback for a moment. Allen's table was still very full of uneaten food and that was never the case if the human disposal was still present. Allen wasn't done at all. He must be incredibly interested in what Link has to say... This only strengthened Link's want and he couldn't stop Allen as the young exorcist grabbed him by the wrist and started to pull him out into the hall.

Once outside of the mess hall, Link couldn't help himself. He twisted his wrist about, freeing his arm from Allen's hold and then he shoved the baffled teen against the wall just beside the door. Their lips were together in an instant.

"LLL...Link!" Allen's nails scraped the wall through his gloves and he kissed back feverishly. _First he wants nothing to do with me, now he's all over me... What is with him?_ Link's foot shifted forward and his knee pushed between Allen's thighs. The boy shivered and flexed his fingers uselessly as he couldn't move his body any further. Link had him pinned by the arms and now by the legs.

Their lips pushed hard against one another and their tongues twisted together, wet with desire for the other like when eyeing a delectable treat.

Allen moaned and the sound was lost somewhere between their orifices in the heat of passion but it was still too loud to be acted upon in this location.

Link pulled away with a smack of lips and traced his mouth for remnants of the boy's saliva with tongue, savoring the last tastes of him.

"We should go to our room." Link released Allen's arms to thumb a gentle caress along his smooth jaw.

"Our room?" Allen smirked suddenly, realizing that Link had finally come around in more ways than he originally imagined.

"W-well... yes. I sleep, bathe, and recline there with you so..." Link mumbled, losing his confidence quickly to quirkiness. It didn't matter much to Allen, this was the way he preferred it.

"You still haven't told me what you need to tell me, though." Allen pursued, that devilish smile ever growing.

"You can't figure it out on your own?" Link blushed, not really wanting to explain it in words. Allen was not going to let the issue slide, however. He rushed Link and tackled him onto the floor. The pounce had rendered Link immobile and it was Allen who had him nailed this time. His strength was immense, Allen must have been permitting Link to hold him to the wall because there was no way this boy could have been contained.

"Not entirely, no. I mean... if you like me... why did you reject me at first?" Allen pouted, nuzzling his nose in Link's neck. This made it hard to focus on an answer...

"I-I was worried. If we're caught then I'll never see you again." Link expressed. The boy atop him didn't seem to hear the answer as he was starting to nip at the sensitive flesh there inside of the inspector's collar.

"Allen!"

"What? I know that. We'll be careful." Allen shushed him and held his face clasped between his hands as he kissed the older boy softly.

"Thr innt brrng krffmmm-" Link mumbled against Allen's lips.

"What was that?" Allen leaned back.

"This isn't being careful. If one person walks out of that door or comes down this hallway-"

"Are you lecturing me on being reserved when you were the one kissing me in the mess hall and shoving me against walls to make out?" Allen sat back and crossed his arms over his chest with a chuckle.

"Well... I... You're just... really cute okay? I came up to just tell you how I felt and... my body sort of just moved on it's own..." Link explained with his face reddening worse than a tomato and eyes shifting anywhere but Allen's. The young exorcist's expression softened and he stood up off of Link, extending a hand to him. The inspector grasped the glove and they stood holding each other's hand tightly for a moment.

"How do you feel?" Allen asked, hand tensing in Link's.

"W-well..." Link hesitated. He wanted to tell Allen how he felt. He wanted to just spout out all of the gooey mushy emotions he was bottling up and cling to Allen in some romantic way but that just wasn't him. He had been trained all his life for combat and straight-laced dignity and manners. Though he felt that his time with Allen had caused him to mar that perfect record more than a few times, he still hadn't completely broken out of his shell.

Allen could sense his partner's hesitation and smiled, knowing Link all too well.

"I know." The boy spoke up for him. Link blinked wide-eyed at Allen. _He knows? I haven't even said anything. How could he-_

"C'mon." Allen began pulling Link down the hall towards their room. The inspector stumbled after him, trying to keep up with the brisk pace.

"U-um where are we going?" Link blushed, knowing where but wanting to know Allen's intentions.

"Well, I have other things I absolutely don't need lessons for. I thought I'd show you." Allen's voice was dark and drenched in seduction. Link started walking a little funny after the comment and he pulled on his pants leg nervously.

This was probably the first of many shameful walks he'd take to and from the boy's room. He realized that if he and Allen really wanted this sort of commitment then it would be entirely possible. They were alone a lot of the time and no one would find it odd that they were together.

Even on missions they would room together or sleep side by side. Spending so much time with Allen, this was bound to happen... The kid is just "Irresistible..."

"Hm?" Allen turned his head at the mumble as he put a hand to the doorknob. Link just encircled his arms about Allen's slender waist and pulled their bodies against one another.

"I don't think I have just a crush on you, Allen..." Link admitted, pressing his forehead to Allen's and closing his eyes to lose himself in the feel of his love being so close.

"I told you, I know that." Allen smiled and gave the inspector a swift peck on the lips. Link chased the fleeting sensation and captured Allen's mouth once again, tongue delving for a deeper taste. Allen blindly searched behind him with a fumbling hand for the doorknob he had lost and they stumbled inside, lips not leaving the other for a second.

This was the first time in Link's tedious and methodical life where he had completely lost control. As soon as Allen offered his body Link wanted it far too much to restrain himself. His loyalty to the Vatican had now become an unyielding allegiance to Allen. As he has always done, he will protect him and care for him but with new purpose.

Allen was his now, and he'd never let him go. And no one, not the Order, not the noah, _no one _will pull them apart.

End. _Probably._

* * *

><p>AN: Hey there! So, I completely love LinkAllen and there will never be enough of it. I hope you enjoyed this segment and I'd love it if you would tell me why you did or did not in a review! Also, if you would be so inclined as to let me know if you'd like the bedroom continuation... Cuz I will write it. Oh I will. But LinkAllen is just so cute and innocent I wasn't going to. I'll make it a reader's choice thing. yesnomaybe?

Thank you so much for reading. Seriously. 3


End file.
